Transportation devices for users with an injured leg are known in the art. One such device is commonly referred to as a knee walker. A knee walker provides mobility to a user having an injured leg without the use of a walking aid, such as a crutch. A knee walker will generally have wheels attached to a frame. The user rests the knee of his or her injured leg on a pad supported by the frame and uses his or her non-injured leg to propel the device across a surface. A knee walker may include casters that provide added maneuverability to the user. A knee walker may have fixed front wheels that only allow the device to travel in a straight line. A knee walker may have a handlebar with steerable front wheels.